


Exigency

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [550]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A different look at what was happening while Gibbs was in the hospital with memory loss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/02/2000 for the word [exigency](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/02/exigency).
> 
> exigency  
> The quality or state of requiring immediate aid or action; urgency.  
> A case demanding immediate action or remedy; a pressing or urgent situation.  
> That which is demanded or required in a particular situation -- usually used in the plural.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #238 Memories.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Exigency

The memories overwhelmed Tony, but they weren’t his. He immediately recognized the red head and the longing Shannon and accompanying emotion that filtered through his head. Clutching his head, Tony tried to get hold of himself.

Gibbs was in distress. Tony could feel it, but unfortunately he needed to lead the team in their exigency to find the terrorist in Gibbs’ absence. As much as he would like to be at Gibbs’ side and calm his distress, he couldn’t right now. He would just have to hope that Jenny’s presence would help enough until he could be there in person.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
